In applications where one of a plurality of mobile platforms, such as, for example, one of a plurality of aircraft, busses, ships, trains, motor craft, etc., need to be identified, it is common to provide some form of identification code to the mobile platform. This allows the mobile platform to identify itself to other, mobile platform or with a base station with which it is in communication with. Often, in communication systems such identification is required to provide a specific network node address which is explicitly associated with a single mobile platform. In this manner, a network operation center can identify and communicate with a single given mobile platform from within a group of mobile platforms operating within a given coverage region, and supply the requested information content to the given mobile platform. Other important platform specific information such as calibration and configuration related information often also needs to be automatically associated with a specific mobile platform.
An identification code as described above could be programmed into one or more of the electronic units that are typically carried on a commercial aircraft. However, information contained in an electronic unit is not tied directly to the aircraft installation (i.e., not tied to those components that are not readily removable from the aircraft) and thus could be separated from the aircraft during normal maintenance actions as electronic units are removed and replaced for service by aircraft mechanics. Thus, associating the identification code or information of a given aircraft with an electronic unit of the aircraft that is capable of being readily removed for service gives rise to a risk that the identification code for a given aircraft could be lost or confused with a different aircraft when the electronic units are replaced.
Previously, an aircraft ID has been associated with a specific aircraft installation by uniquely wiring a set of connector pins within each aircraft installation to be read by an electronic unit of the aircraft via discrete interface pins. Such an approach can require 25 or more connector pins. This, in turn, contributes to the need for larger and more expensive, and heavier, connectors. It also increases installation complexity and span time, and gives rise to an increased chance for wiring errors during installation due to the larger number of wires involved and the uniqueness between each installation, in addition to providing the possibility of increased susceptibility to electromagnetic interference (EMI). The increased number of connector pins also can contribute to a decrease in the reliability of the connector.
Therefore, it would be highly desirable to be able to retain an identification code for a mobile platform, for example an aircraft, which cannot be lost or corrupted because of the removal of one or more electronic units or other electronic components of the aircraft during normal service and/or maintenance operations. It would also be desirable to accomplish this without the need for attaching a large plurality of wires to existing connectors used on a mobile platform. By providing some means for tying the identification code to the mobile platform installation, the risk of losing an identification code for a given mobile platform is significantly reduced.